


PEACE ON THE LEFT, JUSTICE ON THE RIGHT

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019), The Killing
Genre: BLM, F/F, F/M, George Floyd, Kill Michael Dixon!, Law and Order - Freeform, M/M, Send VICIOUS DOGS-CHANNEL BULL CONNOR MUCH, Surerra - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Preview of what is to come in future chapters;a good part of it addresses the current protests(and in some cases, rioting) caused by thebrutal murder of George Floyd. Thoughts andPrayers are NO LONGER ENOUGH!  Themurder of innocent citizens must end.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	PEACE ON THE LEFT, JUSTICE ON THE RIGHT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts).



Seattle Mayor LEON HENDRIX tasks the peace officers, fire and  
rescue, and medical facilities of his city with a 'tempering response" to  
the civil unrest roiling the rest of the nation; as yet Seattle has seen little  
violence, though the crowds of protesters grow larger by the day. Police  
Chief Michael Dixon (who Hendrix is formulating a plan to to dispatch  
to the ranks of the unemployed at the first opportunity) favors a 'Law  
and Order, dominate the streets' strategy, like his hero POTUS Donel J.  
Trompf (the spelling is intentional): State Police, The Police Commissioner,  
Fire Chief, County Sheriff, and local FBI are all against that type of  
response.

Dixon has his OWN nefarious plans: he's working with alt-right elements within  
and without the SPD, SFD, county police and state police to stage burnings, lootings,  
and killings, which they will attempt to tie to antifa.

Against this backdrop of the pandemic, racial strife, 're-open the cities' bullshit, and  
worsening economy, VICLEY, SURERRA, TRAVMETT, MARINA, and JACKIN  
(Jack and Inara) try to keep the flames of romance stoked.

**Author's Note:**

> LEON HENDRIX is a character created  
> by 💖julrenda 💖
> 
> For this fic, MICHAEL DIXON is SPD  
> Chief


End file.
